Lunchbox
«Lunchbox» —en español: «Caja de Lunch»—, es la canción número 3 del álbum Portrait of an American Family (1994), fue lanzado el 6 de febrero de 1995. «Lunchbox», relata temas enfáticos sobre la adolescencia, el acoso escolar y además estuvo inspirada por una ley creada en 1972 en Florida, Estados Unidos, la cual prohibía el uso de cajas de lunch fabricadas de metal. Musicalmente, la pista sostiene el genero rock alternativo utilizando varios estilos como: punk rock y heavy metal. La pista se consagro con un elevado desempeño comercial, obteniendo certificaciones múltiples alrededor del mundo. Alcanzó el puesto número 5 de la lista Canadian Hot 100 por sus altas ventas físicas además de lograr el número 81 en Australia. Por otra parte, la canción cuenta con distintas versiones alternativas: «Next Motherfucker», «Metal» y «Highschool Drop-outs». Antecedentes Tras el inesperado éxito del sencillo «Get Your Gunn», Nothing decidió seleccionar otra pista para ser lanzada como sencillo. Entonces «Lunchbox» fue lanzado en formato físico al rededor del mundo. Según el vocalista Manson: «La pista esta inspirada en Mötley Crüe». Según la acreditación del álbum, la pista contiene fragmentos del tema «Fire» de The Crazy World of Arthur Brown. Listado de canciones Sencillo CD #Lunchbox #Next Motherfucker Remix #Down in the Park (Gary Numan cover) #Brown Bag Remix #Metal Remix #Lunchbox (Highschool Drop-outs) Sencillo Promo #Lunchbox (Highschool Drop-outs) #Lunchbox #Down in the Park" (Gary Numan cover) Video musical thumb|left|201 pxEl video musical lanzado para promocionar el sencillo, fue dirigido por Richard Kern. En las escenas se muestra a la banda tocando en una pista de patinar, a la vez enseña vivencias de un niño siendo acosado. Según Manson el video trata de: «El mismo queriendo ser una estrella de rock». «Lunchbox» entra al listado de los videos donde Manson aparece sin maquillaje y con cejas. Apariciones «Lunchbox» ha aparecido en distintos medios desde su lanzamiento. Fue colocado en el álbum en vivo The Last Tour on Earth (1999) y en el recopilatorio Lest We Forget: The Best Of (2004). Letras On we plow the big bully try to stick his finger in my chest try to tell me, tell me he's the best but I don't really give a good goddamn cause i got my lunchbox and I'm armed real well i got my lunchbox and I'm armed real well i got my lunchbox and I'm armed real well i wanna grow up i wanna be a big rock and roll star i wanna grow up i wanna be so no one fucks with me i got the pencils in my pocket, try to put me down wanna go out, gotta get out to the playground, gonna throw down at the playground i wanna go out next motherfucker gonna get my metal next motherfucker gonna get my metal next motherfucker gonna get my metal next motherfucker gonna get my metal pow pow pow, pow pow pow, pow pow pow, pow pow pow i wanna grow up i wanna be a big rock and roll star i wanna grow up i wanna be so no one fucks with me Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Portrait of an American Family Era